Lara Croft Vs Nathan Drake
Tomb Raider vs Uncharted! It's time for some treasure-swiping, temple-running, rope-swinging, cliff-climbing, explorer violence! Will one of these incredible adventurers meet a thief's end? Character Select (Tears of a Mandrake) Announcer: Select Your Character! Intro (Jungle Girl, 0:00-0:36) In the middle of the South American Rainforest, a thick haze hangs over the trees and the cries of birds echo throughout the air; on the trunk of a tree climbs up a small beetle, going about its business as it makes its way to the canopy. Suddenly, a small monkey leaps into view onto the trunk and snatches up the beetle, shoving it whole into its mouth. The monkey crawls down the trunk, still chewing, before looking up as the sound of footsteps through the leaves comes into play. The footsteps belong to a pair of hiking boots, which are worn by a shapely pair of legs, stemming from a pair of shorts, below a tank top, worn by the beautiful face of famed explorer Lara Croft. She makes her way through the forest with a torch in one hand, and a map in the other, trying to find her way to some unknown destination. The curious monkey follows her as she goes, until she stops and looks at a skull on the ground in front of her. Checking the map once more and nodding, Croft draws a machete from her shorts, and slashes away a large tangle of vines in front of her. They fall to the ground, revealing a hidden trail. (The Elven Ambush, 0:09-0:29) Upon their reveal, two totem poles near the entrance of the trail slowly turn their upper heads towards the intruders, and Lara braces herself. Two spears shoot out towards her, and she backflips over both. One plants itself in the dirt behind her, while the other one barely nicks the face of the monkey. Frightened, the primate bolts off onto the trees, while Lara flexes her arms. Lara: Well then. Let's begin. The monkey bolts through the trees, scared for its life, before leaping out of a bush and straight into a red button-up shirt, knocking its wearer to the ground. It quickly picks itself up and runs away, but the man, Victor Sullivan, is picked up by his partner, a handsome man in a half-tuck shirt and jeans. (Silence) Nathan Drake: Well you’ll be a monkey’s uncle. Some luck you have there, eh Sully? Sully: Yeah, yeah, thanks. Drake: I wonder what could have startled the guy like that. Think we should... As Drake starts to load up a shotgun, he is immediately accosted by Sulley, who pulls the gun away and puts Drake’s pistol into his hands. Sully: What are you doing, kid? Keep the silencer! Drake: You think this will work on a big cat? Sully: Cat my ass, it’s daytime. I’d bet the British exploration team got here first. Drake: Isn’t that a little pessimistic? Remember how smoothly we figured out the puzzle to get this map? Sully: Yeah, and remember how as soon as we did, our helicopter ride was cancelled, and we had to take a commercial flight? Drake: Point taken. RUN! (Sky Summit, 0:00-0:36) The two lifelong friends book it in the direction the monkey came from, and soon come across the path that Lara opened up. The totem poles have their heads shot to splinters, and it isn’t hard to spot a pair of footprints running down the trail; Drake and Sully follow, and as they come around the bend, they spot Lara far off entering a massive temple, matching the symbol on the map. As Croft passes through the doorway, the temple begins to rumble, and the massive stone slabs guarding the exit slowly slide shut, causing the men to haul ass even faster. As they approach the narrowing entrance, Sully lets up, putting himself just behind Drake, and gives him a shove in the back; Nathan goes flying through the temple entrance just before it shuts, and Sully is trapped outside. The noise startles Lara, who turns behind her and looks back along the torch-lit hallway; upon seeing a flashlight beam through the tunnel, she turns forward again and runs off. Drake too runs through the tunnel, right past a statue Lara is hiding behind. As he runs past her, everything slows down to slow motion as she sticks her leg right in front of his heels. Announcer: THIS WILL BE A GEM! READY! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Lara! Nathan! Draw! 60 (The Chase, 1:19-2:19) Drake trips head over heels, and face-plants in the dirt while Lara makes attempts to make a break for it. However, a quick-thinking drake reaches out and grabs her heel, tripping her up as well. Nathan tries standing up, only to have a kick from Croft sweep his legs out from underneath him, and he ends up falling on top of her; gripping each other, the two tumble down the tunnel, descending further into the earth, before coming to a stop on level ground with Drake pinning Lara underneath him. Lara: Well hello handsome. Nathan: Nice try, I’m married. Lara: Then you should be concerned about a different set of jewels. 49 Lara knees Drake in the groin; the immense pain causes him to yell out in anguish and roll off of Lara, who immediately gets up and runs deeper into the tunnel. As she makes headway, a bullet whizzes by her head, just a foot to the left. Rolling her eyes, she slides in the dirt to turn herself around, dropping her backpack and drawing a machine gun out of it while she does so, and opens fire into the tunnel. The bullets fly towards her enemy, who barely manages to stick to the side of the fire as he runs through the tunnel. As he gets pinned closer and closer to the wall, he fires a few shots of his own; the first two are dodged by Lara, but the third hits her gun and causes her to drop it. The British Bombshell looks up before Drake tackles her, and they fly into a loosely-built brick wall. The bricks give way, and the two fall into a massive chamber, where a river of lava flows through the earth and into the mouth of a large engraving of an Olmec god. 42 There are plenty of dirt paths in the chamber, a hub of some sort, and the two explorers are fortunate enough to land on one. Lara rolls away from Drake as he picks himself up, and he barely notices and dodges away from one of her boots as she kicks towards his face. She tries to kick him again and again, with him backing away each time before grabbing her foot out of the air and pushing it aside, throwing her off balance. He then throws a punch, hitting her square in the jaw and sending her stumbling back. When he runs forward for the follow-up punch, he quickly finds Lara wrapping her hands around his arm, putting her back to his chest, and flinging him to the ground with a mighty Judo throw. Lara kneels down and brings her fist pounding into Nathan’s chest, but his perseverance is unwavering, and he simply headbutts her away in response. 34 The melee combat continues, with Drake swinging punches; Lara weaves around them and brings her knee into Drake’s chest, which winds him, but is not enough to put him down as he brings up an uppercut to her face. Lara pushes him back and swings a roundhouse kick, and Nathan ducks; her boot flies over his head and she ends up kicking the face of an idol in the wall; its eyes glow bright red, and the bricks along the wall suddenly slide open, revealing six giant axes that descend out of the wall. Lara and Nathan leap over the path to avoid being chopped, and the two fall down to a lower level, dangerously close to the lava. Nathan gets up, and turns around, only to see Lara pointing her two handguns straight towards him. Drake: Aw, crap. Lara smirks, but suddenly holds her guns upwards and opens fire; dozens of bullets fly into a stalactite in the ceiling, which breaks loose and falls down onto the dirt path between them. It destroys a portion upon landing, leaving a 20 foot gap between Lara and Nathan’s ground, quickly filled by flowing lava. With a sarcastic wave, Lara turns and jogs off further into the temple. 22 Drake facepalms, and examines the lava as he takes a few steps back, before running forward; with a flying leap, he miraculously clears the fiery obstacle, and lands on the other side. As he runs through the arch to follow Lara, he accidentally, and unknowingly, snaps a thin thread with one of his shoes. The hallway starts to rumble as Lara comes into view, and he jogs up alongside her. Drake: Miss me? Croft: Oh shut up. 15 A bright light appears at the end of the tunnel, shining brilliantly with a radiance that could only come from the treasure room the two explorers have been seeking. Inspired beyond belief, the two run faster than ever before, desperately trying to beat out the other. Running side by side, Drake and Croft constantly throw punches into the other’s head, back and forth, back and forth, with neither so much as missing a step in their sprint. Their focus is so intense, the two also fail to notice the massive boulder, released by the tripwire, sliding down from the ceiling and into the tunnel behind them; only when it makes a massive thud on the ground do the two look behind them, and then run even faster. 9'' The boulder rolls forward at a quick speed, slowly closing the gap on the two sprinters, before they take a flying leap into the room at the end of the tunnel; the entrance is too small for the boulder, which smashes into the door while Lara and Nathan keep on running. On top of a small staircase stands a pillar, shining brightly, and the two leap up the steps hoping to get their hands on the prize first. ''2 Upon reaching the top, Lara and Nathan suddenly stop dead in their tracks, for two reasons. 0!!! (Record Scratch and Awkward Silence) One, there is nothing on the pillar, except a bag of sand, and a small note reading “Too late, amateurs!”. Two, the sound of a click echoes throughout the room, and the two look down to see the floor plate switch they stepped on. The two awkwardly make eye contact before two dozen tranquelizer darts fly out of the walls into their backs, and they both drop to the ground instantly. 'DOUBLE K.O!!!' Paralyzed, and asleep, the two explorers lie slumped over on the ground, while the torches in the room go out one by one. The sound of approaching footsteps and beating drums grows louder and louder while the room gets darker and darker. Results (Theme of the OG) Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, we have... a tie!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Three, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Was a Death Battle Category:Gun Fights Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Microsoft vs. Sony themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017